particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Freedom Party of Deltaria
The FDP was established in 3010 by a group of students, professors, small business owners, laborers, factory workers and farmers in the capital city of Menkask. The party was established to counter what was seen as "Grandious Communism, without substance," which had been ruling the country since the first communist revolutions in 2108). Whith the collapse of the Popular Alliance in 3012, the FDP emmerged as the unilateral winners of the 3012 election. Ideology Unlike many other branches of Communism, such as Maoism, Leninism or Trotskyism, the FDP ideology (known as Modern Communism) was not born from one individual, but nearly a decade of discussion and debate. While Modern Communism maintains some of the main tenants of Marxism, it is more moderate and democratic. Unlike other Communist parties, the FDP belives that grand displays of Socialist art and monuments are ultimatly useless and a waste of valuable resources. The FDP believes that many states see the worker as the key to a socialist society, the idea of idolizing them with statues and art work is unneccesary. Instead they believe through effective policy implementation, the workers can benefit more. Modern Communism also does away with the idea of "Ideological Purity," where members of society should be "fully class conscious." Instead, the idea is that the proletariat is broken into the equal groups of workers, tradesmen, and intellectuals who are all equally imporant. As long as the members of society are aware of this, then Modern Communism can still achieve a classless society. The FDP also believes that the a "dictatorship to protect the revolution" is ultimatley counter productive to forming a classless society. Structure and Politics There are several levels of the FDP: Member, Elector, Cousul, and Leadership. Members Members account for the largest portion of the FDP. They are allowed to attend local meetings (called Unions) and discuss issues with the head of each local office (called an Elector). Electors Electors are elected by the members of each Union for a term of 3 years. Electors report to the National Council where local concerns are prioritized and discussion of national policy is formulated. Counsul The electors elect a Consul for each of the executive committees: -Rules and Governance Committee -Ideology Committee -Welfare, Taxation, Finance Committee -Foreign Affairs and Defence Committee -Education, Culture, Domestic Affairs and Media Committee -Justic, Civil Rights, and Morality Committee -Treasurer Each committee is headed by one Consul. Membership of the committee is made up of members of the National Council. (6 members per committee + 1 Consul). The Consul each report directly to the Leadership. Leadership The Leadership is composed of the President of the FDP, Dean of the FDP and the FDP Chief of Staff. The FDP Chief of Staff is in charge of the daily operations and organization of the party. The Dean of the FDP is the chief intellectual and philosopher of the Party. The President of the FDP is the leader of the party. The President as quite a bit of authority. He may reject the election of Consuls (but not electors), appropriate money through the party, dissolve the National Council, and call for early elections. The President may be removed from office with 2/3 of the Consuls and National Councils vote. The National Council and Leadership The FDP is broken into several minor factions: Socialists, Communists and Moderates. All adhere to the Modern Communist docterine, but differ concerning its implementation. Currently there are 50 members of the National Council. -Far Left (Hard Line Communists): 15 -Socialists (Social Democrats): 20 -Liberals (Moderates): 15 (3012-3021) Edwin Era FDP President Thomas Edwin was elected High Chancellor of the Republic in November of 3012 with 100% of the vote. No other party stood in elections. With the election of the FDP as the single party in the National Forum, the FDP began to implement Economic, Government and Civil Right refomrs. Chancellor Edwin also began opening channels of communications with neighboring states. 1st Governance Plan (3013-3016) 1. Introduce Economic Reforms aimed at protecting consumers and helping alliviate poverty. 2. Promote Equality through promotion of Civil Rights. 3. Open discussions and begin co-operation with foreign states to increase exchanges of ideas and goods. (3021-3034) Delsaki Era The untimely death of High Chancellor Edwin left an opening for the President of the FDP. Santiago Delsaki was elected to the office of FDP president, and subsequently to illustrate the FDP's committment to transparency, held elections. Following the elections of 2031, the FDP handedly defeated the Beloye Dvizheniye in the National Forum. Subsequently, Delsaki wen to on the win the election of High Chancellor. 2nd Governance Plan (3021-3027) 1. Continue to engage in foreign co-operation and international trade. 2. Promote liberal social programs, and prevent the return to feudalist, conservative social system. 3. Continue to promote a more moderate socialist economy, while preventing the excesses of a unfettered free market. 4. Continue to promote equality and civil rights. 3025 Elections In the elections of 3025, the FDP lost 43 seats, and for the first time had major competition my an opposing party for High Chancellor. HC Delsaki managed to defeat the Beloye Dvizheniye 57%-43%. The FDP lost most of its seats in Darali Union, where the BD won 71%-28%. Initially there was concern that by the FDP leadership that the loss of seats may have been caused by the FDP President himself, however the National Council voted 75%-25% that the HC Delsaki was not to blame. The Executive Council however found that the loss of seats was due to several factors: 1. The FDP was not active enough in formulating National Policy. 2. The FDP did not take the BD as a serious threat. 3. The FDP needed rethink some of it's policies concerning de-centralization. The National Council also voted to make the next FDP wide elections (primaries) in 3028. 3030 Elections High Chancellor Delsaki was elected to another term as leader of Deltaria and the FDP managed to eliminate the bankrupted Beloye Dvizheniye party. The FDP ran a campaign based on the following ideas: 1. A new Constitution. This constitution would re-name the country "The Federal Republic of Grand Deltaria" and bring more democracy to the governing process. 2. More active foreign policy. 3. More moderate stance on issues of governance, such as local control over minor domestic policies. 4. More centralized economic control. HC Delsaki also noted that he would be stepping down as President of the FDP in 3032, allowing the National Council to begin deliberations on a new President of the party. Early contenders are Jeio Antioch (Current Minister of Foreign Affairs) and Gregory Peck-ah'k (Chairman of National Affairs). (3032-3037) Antioch Era Jeio Antioch was elected as leader of the party in 3032. Although he replaces Santiago Delsaki as leader of the party, HC Delsaki is set to finish his term as High Chancellor. President Antioch announced 1st Governance plan: -1. Complete the implementation of the Constitution of the Democratic Union of Grand Deltaria, and gain international recognition of the new government in Mekansk. -2. Centralize economic control in areas such as agirculture, mining, industry and services. -3. Increase some of the liberties of local government, and promote social equality. Jeio Antioch was elected as President of the newly founded Democratic Union of Grand Deltaria in 3034. (3037-Present) Han Era Throughout his tenure as Foreign Miniter, he was considered quite forceful and capable of achieving agreements on touchy subjects, however many people within the party view his tenure as President of the FPD as uneventful and lacking in substince. Because of this two candidates have stepped up to challenge the President: George Han (Internal Affairs-Moderate) and Hon. Gyian Sal-dak'a (Justice-Social Democrat). Many inside the party had began seeing the need to gather more mainstream moderate vioces into government. Han decided to run on a platform of decentralization of minor "social" affairs and "centralization" of major economic ones. In 3037, much of the party had began to split into the Liberal (Moderate) Wing and the Peoples Socialist Movement (Hard Line Communists). The PSC has much of its support from Urban members while the Liberals are more widespread and spread out.